The Adventures of Veinard and Lune Minou!
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: In the Dark Ages, specifically around France, two heroes are chosen to wield magical gems. They must use these gems and protect them and their kingdom from Papilion, a mysterious man who uses champions to try and get his way. With a tailor's son and a blind Princess under the masks, how will they deal with their daily life and their secret ones? (WRITTEN BEFORE SEASON 2)
1. Chapter 1

Shandy: So, this will explain the basics of the story for the first few chapters-

Candy: And then afterwards, we will take requests of any situations you wish to have our OCs go through. We have a few we've already written out.

Shandy: Just so that you know what's going on. We'll repeat this after the main story is finished.

Candy: Anyway, enjoy the story!

81365916041208508180350826836508263658916280460127580236

Miranda sighed as she walked through the halls of the castle- the only place she's ever known. She knew everything about the place- where everyone was, what they were doing, what the rooms were for- but the one thing she didn't know, was how the town, or any other part of her kingdom, was. She was often called Night's Princess, as no one but the most trusted servants and her best friend, Lady Amiline, knew who she was. Sometimes they even called her that, as her hair was as black as the darkest night with a hint of blue, and her eyes a shocking silver.

And still, she was blind.

Her father, the King, never let her out of the castle not only because of this, but because her mother, who very much looked like Miranda, had died two years ago.

"We're almost to the gardens." Amiline's voice spoke quietly, and Miranda nodded, trying her best not to smile, in fear of making an involuntary giggle.

Once a year, the day before Miranda's birthday, Amiline would sneak out and get her something from outside the protective walls. But this year, as it was her sixteenth, Miranda had managed to convince her friend to bring her on one such journey- a journey that she thought would be the last.

Miranda knew when they were outside, the change in the air, a slight breeze, and a drop in temperature brought this to her. The guards thought that she was in her room. Amiline's hand in hers was her guide as they snuck around under cloaks. Miranda's heart was thumping in her chest in excitement. She was going out!

She kept as quiet as a blind girl could, following Amiline's hushed directions. It wasn't too long before she heard her friend sigh in slight relief, and she let a smile escape and a slightly smothered giggle at this strange, yet welcoming feeling.

91929384763748595958747373885958585847374775

Adam smiled happily as his best friend, Nathan, groaned in his failed conquest of winning a Carnival game. Celebrating what, you might ask. The Princess's birthday. Though, no one had ever seen the King's daughter that was known as Night's Princess. The few who had seen her claimed that she was properly nicknamed.

He ruffled his friend's brown hair and directed his defeated friend away for some desirable food. Nathan's parents were the owners of the said food stand. Adam's own family were tailors, his father a proud man. They were one of the higher middle class families, and if this year went well they could become a low high-class family on wealth, not blood. That was a feat in itself.

His mother was his main figure in life, as she had raised, taught, and was there for him until he met Nathan. His friend often joked that Adam and his mother were so close because they looked so alike that they could've been twins if they were the same age. He knew his father agreed, though his mother always managed to point out a difference or two. Adam's hair appeared to be more gold than blonde, his eyes a clear sky-blue that had unknowingly stolen several girl's hearts. Nathan, however, had emerald green eyes.

"Nathan!" His friend's mother chirped, turning away from two customers, both cloaked, with a smile. "Adam! I could've sworn that you two were planning on avoiding this stand."

"Mother..." Nathan groaned.

"Can I please have some pork?" Adam asked politely.

"Of course, just give me a moment to serve these two kind ladies." She smiled and left for a moment, leaving silence over the table and Adam to admire his surroundings. The festival was in full swing, several people were chatting away, enjoying the night. Then his eyes strayed away from the main party and to an old man, who he knew not, sitting on the ground, staring wistfully at the food.

Adam paused, unsure of how to act. His mother always wanted him to be kind to all walk so life, no matter how they looked, acted, or where they came from. He turned to look at the food that was pushed in front of him. Being friend to the son of one of the best bakers in town, he was often full and content. It wouldn't be a big deal for him to give the elder man the food.

How he would eat his words.

He thanked Nathan's mother, telling his friend that he would be back shortly, and walked over to the man. He had a foreign look to him, certainly no one from there or any of the nearby kingdoms as far as Adam was concerned, his head bald and a grey beard and mustache on his face. His eyes were crinkled and were a deep brown full of wisdom. He smiled up at Adam.

"Why, hello there young man." He greeted. "Why aren't you having fun, like the others?"

"You looked hungry." Adam explained, giving the old man the food, awkward and unsure of how to continue from this point on.

"Why, that's very kind of you." The old man smiled up at him, and Adam relaxed. "Not many would help a traveler such as me."

"Don't think about it." Adam said. Then he paused. "Is there anything else I could do for you?"

"One thing- only one." He reached into his cloak, before pulling out a small, black box that had red designs in it. "Keep this safe for me- It's an heirloom, and I'm afraid that I have no family to speak of."

"If that is what you wish." Adam hesitantly took the box, and went to open it, but old, wrinkled hands that told a long story covered his own.

"Thank you." He said with so much sincerity that Adam was shocked to the core. He would've simply remained frozen had it not been for the fact that his body went on auto pilot, nodding, placing the box in a pocket inside his vest, and walking back to the food stand. The two cloaked women were gone now, and Nathan was joking with his father while his mother took over the food for a moment.

919283747463662738494948463652636489483636373849847373

Miranda was having the time of her life. Everything felt and sounded so amazing! The music, the laughter of all walks of life- beautiful! Amiline had won her something soft and smooth to cuddle- she had no idea what it could be or what it looked like, much to her disappointment.

"Excuse me, ladies." An old and wise voice spoke. Miranda turned to look in the general direction of where the voice was coming from. "But do you have any change that you could give?"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"We do." Miranda interrupted Amiline's voice, reaching into her pocket for a fistful of coins, holding them out shakily, but with a smile.

"I'm afraid you'll have to take them from my hands." She said after a moment of silence, face erupting into a blush as she stared blankly ahead. "Y-You see, I'm blind."

"Ah, my apologies, kind lady." She felt an old, wrinkled hand reach for the coins, grabbing them. Amiline was about to lead them off when they were stopped again by his voice. "Here, let me give you something in return."

"Oh, I-I couldn't-"

"I insist." A box of some type was handed to her- it was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. Her fingers closed around it slowly.

"Thank you." She smiled at where she supposed he was. "I-I'll do my best to take care of it." And then Amiline successfully pulled her away. The noises slowly getting softer and softer as they moved back to the palace.

"Amiline, thank you so much." Miranda said with a smile. "I really enjoyed this."

"Your welcome, Miranda."

6272748595907060548726/1551263759060549373784593749


	2. Chapter 2

Shandy: Aww, no reviews.

Candy: That's ok, we didn't expect to get a lot for this story anyway.

Shandy: Oh well- enjoy!

6272748595907060548726/1551263759060549373784593749

 _Negative emotions... I thrive off of them. This poor, unfortunate soul..._

"Avenger, I am Papilion. I can grant you the power to get your revenge. All you have to do, is accept any requests I might have for you."

"Thank you."

4849066600594483762516248596958437261573945937

When Miranda woke up the next morning, she could hear the panic that surged through the palace.

"To the front gates!"

"Go, go, go!"

The voices were from some guards outside her room. Miranda stood up and walked to where her door was, opening it after feeling for the knob.

"Is something wrong?" She asked the two guards that never left the door of her room.

"A wizard of sorts is attacking the town." The guards explained. "Please remain in your room." She nodded, closing the door and then walking over to her desk, where her bag full of things she had acquired last night lay. A familiar box met her hands and she pulled it out, remembering the kind, old man who had given it to her. She felt around for the opening, and when she opened it, she fingered the object inside- a ring, she recognized, and she slipped it on the finger that fit most.

"Whaa~." A voice sounded and she gasped, her face aimed toward the voice and then backed up onto her bed. "Well, This is a sur-purr-ise... oh, come on!" The voice groaned. "He knows that I prefer boys. Whatever- what's your name?"

"M-Me?" Miranda asked. "I'm Miranda."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Plagg." Miranda paused as a silence followed. "What's the matter? Don't you know how to do a handshake?"

"S-Sorry." She muttered. "But, I'm blind."

"Oh." _Awkward_. "Well, all you need to know is that I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you."

"Help?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm a Kwami, a magical creature that lives inside the cat miraculous- that ring that you're wearing." He explained. "You'll be saving the world with whoever Tikki ended up with- oh, Tikki's my fellow Kwami."

"Ah." She muttered. "Save the world from what?" She asked.

"Akuma's- that so called wizard outside is one of them." He explained.

"And, how am I supposed to find them?" She asked.

"Usually, you'd gain the qualities of a cat. Better eyesight, flexibility, but where better eye sight comes in..." He paused. "I'm afraid you won't see in the way you think."

"But... I'll still be able to see, right?" She asked. Hope and excitement grew.

"Well, yeah, and some of the abilities you have as a superhero can track into your normal life, but it takes practice. And to transform, all you have to do is say 'claws out'.

"Alright then- claws out!"

"No, wait, I haven't told you-" He was sucked into the ring, and the transformation began.

Meanwhile, Adam was hiding in his room, watching as the wizard attacked the high class part of town. He was already wearing the gift that came from the box- a black jewel that could be hung off something. He had grabbed a leather rope to hang it off of- small because the jewel itself was about the size of a button on his father's clothes. A small, red creature hung by his shoulder, with three adorable black dots on her head and blue eyes.

"So... that's an Akuma?" He asked.

"Yes." The small creature nodded. Then she sighed. "Plagg is gonna kill the guardian."

"Why?" Adam asked, turning to look at the Kwami. "And who's Plagg?"

"Plagg is a fellow Kwami of mine- he's the cat miraculous. He's gonna kill the guardian because he knows that Plagg prefers to work with guys over girls. I don't personally have a preference."

"Alright." Adam nodded. "So, Tikki... just to recap. You want me, a tailor's son, to battle that Akuma-thing and purify it?" Tikki nodded.

"And you have a special power called 'lucky charm', that helps you fight, but you only have five minutes after using it before you become you again." Adam nodded, breathing in and breathing out in an attempt to calm down.

"Ok." He sighed. "I can do this. I can do this." He paused, looking at Tikki. "What do I have to do?"

"Just say 'spots on'!" Tikki cheered

"Spots on? Wha~" A flash of light later, and Adam stood in utter confusion.

"Tikki?" He called out. "Tikki? Where are you?" He looked around and eventually caught sight of what he was wearing in the mirror. He wore a red shirt that ended at his elbows, a black vest over that and black pants. Instead of black, the jewel was now red with five black spots. A red mask surrounded his eyes, and a strange contraption was in his black-gloved hands.

"A... yoyo." He recognized from Tikki's explanation. He walked over to the balcony of his room. "So, I'd just toss this and- ahhh!" He tossed the yoyo, the string attached to his finger, and it attached to the top of a roof, pulling him behind it and launching into a woman who was staring at everything in awe.

Let's go back and pause time for a moment.

Miranda was wearing black, baggy pants that were made to imitate the look of a skirt, a black, short sleeved shirt and a black choker with a silver bell hanging off of it. She had fingerless gloves that went up to her elbow, and her black-hinted-blue hair was done in a single braid down her back. Some cloth was tied around her waist and looked like a tail, swinging to and fro with a mind of it's own. Cat ears were pinned onto her head, moving around as she heard many different sounds, and a black mask surrounded her eyes. Her eyes now looked like a cat's, with off white in replace for the whites of her eyes, making her silver eyes more pronounced, and her pupils definitely looked like a cat's. A faint smile was on her lips before Adam was going to crash into her.

She could see.

Not in the terms of colors or textures, but she could see the shapes of things. With every noise her silver bell made, she could see where everything was. The silver staff in her hands could extend to great lengths, leading her to her destination. For the first time, she truly felt free.

...and then time continued. Adam crashed into Miranda, much to her (at first) displeasure. The bell on her neck gave her a good view of his looks as the tumbled down the small height of two stories and onto the ground. The first guy she had ever seen. And he was hot, from what she could see anyway.

"Hello!" She said, excited.

"Sorry for throwing myself into you." Adam replied nervously. "I'm new to this sort of thing."

"Same here." Miranda replied as he helped her up. "You can call me... Lune Minou." She nodded to herself.

"Uhh... I'm Veinard." Adam decided after a moment's thought, looking at his new partner's eyes. He could tell that she was looking up at him with utter awe, as though she had never seen another guy before. Then again, her eyes did seem to have this glossy look to them.

"Alright, so we gotta furce this Akuma- thing." Miranda gestured to the floating man with a large staff in his hand. "Any ideas?"

"A few." He admitted as he watched Lune Minou hit the bell on her neck, emitting a sound from the bell. She did it again shortly after as he thought. "Maybe we could sneak around and attack him from behind..."

"Nah, he's got some sort of furce field around him." Miranda replied, hitting her bell again. "We'll need a diffurent plan."

"Alright." Adam wondered if Lune Minou had some sort of special super power that allowed her to detect things like that. "What's creating the shield?"

"I think it's his staff, but I'm no expurrt." She muttered, looking away for a moment, almost crestfallen, before shaking her head. "It's our best shot either way."

"Alright." And they took off. They approached the wizard from two different sides and attacked, only Adam's Yoyo being able to make it through the shield as Miranda's staff had hit the shield first.

 _'So it can only protect himself from one weapon at a time.'_ Adam thought, his yoyo grabbing the ankle of the wizard as the akumatized man realized he had two other enemies. A purple butterfly seemed to appear briefly on his face before he growled, firing glass arrows at the two.

"I am Avenger!" He exclaimed. "I shall be taking your Miraculouses!"

"NOPE!" Miranda ran as fast as she could (at some point switching to all fours) from the arrows while Adam had a little bit of a harder time as he was stuck swinging from his yoyo. Our hero then accidentally yanked on the yoyo, sending him flying toward Avenger and hitting him from behind, knocking him from the air. The two tumbled as they fell, Adam eventually ending up on top. Miranda saw that the knights and archers were still attacking the villain and her partner and rushed in to pick Adam up, carrying him away from the flaming arrows.

"Uhh... thanks."

"No purroblem, Veinard." She replied instantly, pulling out her staff. Saving someone felt good... it gave her a confidence boost that she had never really had before. Maybe she could do it more often? She reached her hand up and touched the bell, making it ring once more. The sound and the images she got with it were something she'd definitely miss when she became Princess Miranda again. Avenger was getting up now, growling and glowing purple. The butterfly mask was over his face again, and seeing it, Adam threw his yoyo into the air.

"Lucky Charm!"

"A... What is that?" Miranda asked, looking at the strange object in his hand. She tapper her bell in an attempt to 'see' it better.

"I think it's a spear…" She hit her bell again and decided to agree with him, it was rather spear like.

"Alright, what do mew want me to do?" She asked.

"Bring him closer to here." Veinard said after checking their surroundings.

"On it." She then pounced away and confronted the villain with a sassy smirk, placing a hand on her hip as an idea came to mind.

"Oi, Avenger!" She called. "Don't mew know that it's rude to attack a castle without an pawmy? It makes us look like we can't purrotect ourselves. Too bad that's not the case." Ooo, she was having too much fun with this. As a princess she could only be polite, and any rude or degrading comments were translated to politeness or simply not said at all. It made her feel more free than she actually was.

"I will destroy you!" The Akuma shouted angrily, floating over to her and throwing his staff at her. It came to a point at one end and she dodged it just barely, landing on her feet in a crouched, cat like position. Then she ran, on all fours, around and slowly getting the Akuma closer to Veinard, who was aiming the spear-like thing toward a broken rooftop. She pounced off of a rock and did a backflip over the Akuma, grabbing the guy's cape and pulling him down with her. He twisted around and stuck his landing with a roll, forcing Miranda to let go and ran a small ways away. She laughed tauntingly as she extended her staff a little so that she could lean on it, jutting her hip out and placing her hand out on it.

"Come on, is that all mew got?" She asked with a mock yawn, raising the hand on her hip to her mouth as she did so. "At this pawint I might as well take a cat nap." She had spent years simply imagining what she would do if she was a normal girl- finally she could act like it. The Akuma didn't appreciate her freedom and shouted in rage, launching himself at her. At that precise moment, Veinard launched the spear at the broken roof. It bounced off of the stone easily, and knocked a necklace off of his neck, landing it by where Lune Minou stood.

"Destroy it!" He shouted. Lune Minou used her staff and smashed it, pushing it into the ground like one would a bug. The butterfly flew out of it, and Miranda jumped back in shock. Veinard used his yoyo to capture and purify it. Miranda tapped her bell to see the akumatized man as he sat on the ground in confusion.

"Are mew alright?" She asked, worried.

"I'm not sure… the last thing I remember is that one of the noble families slaved my children and wife while I was gone on a merchant trip." He held a hand to his head and sighed, depression evident in his gaze.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Lune Minou knelt down, placing her hand upon his knee. "I'm curious, what are your furmily's names and the names of the nobles?"

"My wife is Edoline Dasim and my two sons are Erik and Holden." He said softly. "The nobles were the Berdinson family." She smiled at him kindly as Veinard walked over, politely waiting for the two to end.

"Go to wherever mewr staying and get some rest- I'll see what I can do." He nodded and stood up to go home. Most of the army was too scared of the two heroes to approach, so they were safe to talk.

"That was very kind of you, Lune Minou." He said.

"That was quite the luck you had back there." Miranda replied, tapping her bell as she looked at him. "How did mew know that it would work?"

"I actually don't know." He admitted sheepishly. "The thought came into my mind and I just did it."

"How very heroic." She nearly purred. She was about to say more when he had a panic attack.

"Oh, I forgot the cure!"

"Cure?" Miranda tilted her head to the side in question as Veinard picked up the spear like thing and threw it up into the air.

"Miraculous Cure!" He exclaimed. A whole swarm of ladybugs emerged and flew around everything as it went back to the way it was before it was effected by the Avenger. The army watched in awe, and Lune Minou couldn't help but squeal in delight.

And then his stone beeped.

"Whoops, I gotta run!" He said. "Gotta go and feed Tikki- you should head back home too." He threw his yoyo into the air and was about to launch away when Miranda stopped him.

"Wait, what do mew feed a kwami?" Adam shrugged, not entirely sure himself.

84848474763636636364775858584763636637484847477373


	3. Chapter 3

84848474763636636364775858584763636637484847477373

"I don't get why you won't eat these. Their all delicacies!"

"What can I say, I'm a picky Kwami." Miranda huffed in frustration and the voice. She had ordered her usual, which had a bit of everything, but the kwami wouldn't eat it. Not to mention that she couldn't see anything anymore. It sucked!

"If you won't eat anything, can I at least touch you so that I know what you look like?"

"Not until I eat." Miranda groaned.

"Could you at least tell me what you can eat?"

"You know that's a good question- do you have any rice?"

"Rice?" Miranda echoed.

"No? Alright, what about cheese?"

"You like some weird food." Miranda cleared her throat. "Maybe taking you down the the kitchens would be best…" Miranda felt her kwami hide in a hidden pocket on her dress, which must've meant-

"My Princess, it's me, Amiline. Your father wishes to speak with you."

"Come on in, Amiline. I shall go to speak with my father." She heard the door open and closed, and soon a hand was holding her own. She obediently followed its guidance to the court hall, where her father sat upon his throne. Amiline lead Miranda to her own, smaller throne and Miranda sat down in it. Plagg moved out of her pocket to hide in her hair around her shoulder. She hoped that he wouldn't do anything bad to show who she was.

"Ah, Miranda, how have you been?"

"I've been swell, father." Miranda answered at hearing the man's deep and stern voice.

"Were you scared about the wizard's attack."

"No, father. I knew our men would take care of it." She replied carefully.

"That's good." She felt his large hand rest upon her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Father, what is the reason that you called me here?" Miranda asked.

"My dear princess, I have designed a meeting where you can meet our new tailors. Their son is specifically going to make your dresses." She nodded and then heard them come in. Three separate people entered- she could hear their individual foot patterns.

"My King, Princess." A voice almost as deep as her father's spoke. "We are elated that you have called us here."

"I am glad that you have accepted my offer. You may stand, tailors." She heard them as they did so. "I must speak with your son about his job of tailoring my daughter-"

"Father, I'm sure that I could do it myself." Miranda said quietly. "I know everything that you are going to say- please father, let me speak to him." The king sighed.

"Very well. Adam, my daughter wishes to talk to you privately. The gardens should do- I believe you walked through them when you came here." He waited a moment for Adam to respond with a nod before he spoke again. "You may go." Miranda stood up and walked down the three large steps until she felt the one named Adam's presence. She held out her arm a little awkwardly and he took it, leading her at a gentle pace away.

When they were a good distance away, Miranda sighed. "I must apologize, Adam. I feared for you should you speak to father. He can be quite protective at times."

"Oh, I understand that." Adam replied. Miranda blinked a few times, confused. Wasn't that Veinard's voice?

Meanwhile, Adam was very red in the face as he looked at the Princess that was on his arm. If Nathan ever learned of this he would die of embarrassment. He thought back to who they were talking about. Her father was a very large man, with brown hair and electric green eyes. His whole posture screamed 'I am a king', and it was awe inducing and terrifying to be in his presence.

"Anyway, the only thing you need to know is that you have to bring everything up with my father before you do anything that requires me trying on the clothes that you make. Also, don't be intimidated by my father when he says anything, but, I would love to be friends." She smiled at where she supposed his face was and he chuckled.

"Y-Yeah, I'd love to too." Was all he said. Friends? With the Princess? He had never dreamed of it!

"Also, this might sound awkward, but…" Miranda paused. "Can I touch your face? I wish to know what you look like."

"O-Of course you can!" Adam said happily. They stopped walking and Adam led her hands to his face for her to feel. Miranda tried to find out if Adam was Veinard by mapping out his face, but it frustrated her to learn that it did not help. In fact, it only confused her even more so. She gave up on it and smiled up at him, letting her hands fall.

"Thank you. Not many people would let me do that."

"That's alright." Adam spoke. Then he paused. "Shall we continue into the gardens?"

"Yes, we shall."

"Oh, I almost forgot- you probably don't want to be escorting me the whole time." Before Adam could protest, Miranda called for her friend. "Amiline! Come and join Adam and I for a walk around the gardens please." The young woman that had approached instantly gave Adam a start. She wore the clothes that most ladies in waiting would wear. Her hair was very long, done up in a high ponytail. It had an orange hint to it, but it mostly looked brown. Her eyes were a startling amber, and her whole posture screamed confidence. She probably had to, with Miranda not being able to see. Guilt shot his heart as he realized how hard it must be for the Princess.

With that, he promised to himself that he would do his best to help her out with anything that she or Amiline would need. He would be the best friend he could be to Miranda, and protect her with his life.

6363545478493928274656574993928374564849227626374959436364

"I'm telling you, they were the ones who are related to the wizard!" Miranda had been having a very pleasant talk with Amiline the next day when she heard the, all too familiar, voice of one of the nobles. A young man named Connor. Now that Miranda thought of it, he was the only heir to the Berdinson family. She scowled.

"No! Please, don't do this!" A woman's voice cried. Miranda ground her teeth. She was sure Amiline was giving her weird looks right about now, but she didn't care.

Was this the equivalent of seeing red? Strange that she had never felt it until now.

"Mama!" A little boy's voice called out- it sounded as though he was crying. That was the last straw.

She didn't know how, she'd have to ask Plagg later, but she could see everything outlined, for only a moment, as charged straight over to where the nasty young lord stood.

"Excuse me." She said in a cold tone, ignoring Amiline's calls. "What is going on here?"

"Mira-lovely!" Connor called her by that stupid nickname he had come up with when they were younger. "These lowlife commoners are the family of the person who had become that awful wizard outside- they should be punished for the misdeeds of their family." It was so terribly hard for Miranda to keep her cool. So terribly hard.

"The same family that you had enslaved because you were bored?" Connor seemed to freeze.

"How did you-"

"That doesn't matter. Guards, or whoever is separating this family, stop at once." The guards, surprised from the princess's sudden boldness, obeyed, a newfound respect growing for the blind young woman. They let go, allowing the woman and her children to be united. "As for you, Connor, I order you to release this family from your idiotic slavery and I order you to give them back their home, and if you cannot then you will have a new house built for them to live in."

"But, Mira-lovely-"

"Silence!" She demanded. "I will not stand to see my people treated this way- and I assure you that my father wouldn't either. You can accept my offer, or I bring it up with my father during dinner." She turned her head to her right, where she knew Amiline was. "Please, take me to the family." Amiline, shocked beyond words, led her to the family, who were hugging each other and thanking the stars above.

"Thank you." The woman's voice spoke. Miranda could smell the tears. "Thank you so much. We owe you everything."

"It was nothing." Miranda said, holding her arms out. The woman took the invitation to awkwardly hug her. One of the two little ones pulled on her dress.

"'Xcuse me, but who're you?" He asked. Miranda smiled kneeling down and awkwardly patting the air before she found his shoulders.

"I'm Miranda, but I'm more commonly known as Night's Princess." She smiled and stood up as the woman gasped, smiling in the woman's direction. "I pray that peace will come to you and your family for many generations." She held her hand out awkwardly. "Amiline, please escort me to my room. Also…" She could hear Connor's angry stammering from there. She turned around to glare at him. "If I catch wind of you doing this before, or ever again, I will not hesitate to tell my father."

It was silent as they walked away, for several minutes in fact until someone spoke.

"Well, that was nasty." Amiline huffed. "I'm a bit shocked, Mira. You hardly ever act out."

"Two heroes have saved us." Miranda said carefully. The strange, giddy feeling of saving and protecting someone grew up through her gut and into her chest. It felt more than nice. "They could've just watched our army fight, but they used the powers they had for good, to protect the people." Miranda smiled. "I realized that I should do the same. Besides, I believe I experienced what some might call seeing red." Amiline giggled, and Miranda in turn did as well.

"I'm proud of you, Princess." Miranda smiled and was about to continue the conversation, but footsteps signified someone walking up behind them. She stopped and turned, Amiline following. The footfalls and the pattern sounded familiar…

"Adam." Amiline greeted politely, and Miranda found a small smile stretch upon her lips in turn. The only guy she was actually close to, all things considered.

"Lady Amiline, Princess Miranda." He greeted.

"Please, call me Amiline."

"And I Miranda." Miranda continued as Amiline giggled about something. "It's tiring to hear our titles all day. Besides, you're my friend." She smiled just a bit wider.

"R-Right." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, your father sent for you- he wishes to talk about a thank you ball for the Aquelishine Kingdom's saviors."

"Ah, yes." She frowned a little bit. "I shall go to talk to him. Accompany Amiline and I?"

"O-Of course."

646453562839404972526385950948362627940483625379404836263740

"Well, your father is quite the ray of sunshine." Plagg said sarcastically. Miranda was about to defend her father, before realizing that he was being sarcastic.

"He's been like that ever since mom died." She sighed. "Never mind that- how come I was able to see the outlying of new things out of suit?"

"Well, it's an effect of being a miraculous holder." Plagg explained. "Some of your qualities as a hero transfer to your normal life. Some need a bit more emotion and in-the-moment acting to activate, but all of those things can be exercised. Over time, you can call those things to aid you as yourself. It's a defense mechanism- in case he tries to steal your miraculous while you are not in suit, or if she merging threatens you."

"You mentioned this before, correct?"

"Yes." Plagg said.

"Alright, now that that's out of the way, I need to figure out how to attend the hall as Lune Minou and as Miranda."

"Screw the complicated stuff- cheese is much simpler."

"Greedy kwami."

64465859509826626485064656594097262647594664839293

"Did you see her Tikki?" Adam asked. "Did you did you did you? She was so awesome!"

"Yes." Tikki giggled at her chosen antics. "I did."

"Miranda's so beautiful." He sighed happily. "She stood up for the poor family of the man who was possessed. And she's so kind and thoughtful too. Such a shame that the royal tailors aren't invited to the ball." He replayed the scene he had walked in on in his head. She was so much more than a Princess. Unfortunately, only he, Amiline, and Miranda's father seemed to be able to see that. It wasn't fair.

That was his first meeting with the blonde man, and Adam had to admit, he was a bit jealous. He had a frame and build that several girls would gush over, and his ocean blue eyes probably made a few hearts melt. Fortunately for Adam, it looked like he didn't have to worry about competition for Miranda's beautiful and kind heart. His personality was the only thing Miranda could 'see', and it was just as ugly as a pile of cow manure.

"But won't you be there anyway?" Tikki asked.

"Yup. As Veinard." He couldn't stop himself from smiling. Then the smile fell. "But either way, I wouldn't be allowed to marry her. She's a Princess. I'm a tailor's son." But then he perked up. "Maybe the king will be so impressed with Veinard that he'll wish for us to marry?" He deflated again. "No, I wouldn't want for us to marry out of an arranged marriage. What if she likes someone else? Maybe she's already engaged."

"Why is that thought even in your head?" Tikki asked curiously, eyes wide. He was already thinking about Marrying her? With Most of her chosen, it took a week or two before they started planning, but only a few days?! She suddenly was wondering how Plagg was dealing with his chosen.

"A year ago, mother convinced father to allow me to choose my own spouse. I was going to be in an arranged marriage with a young woman named Nataline. She's a good friend, but nothing more." He smiled a bit at the thought of his shy childhood friend with red hair and soft brown eyes that had many young men in love with her. "So it's very possible." His soft smile grew into a goofy love-struck one as he thought of Miranda again. "Miranda's so beautiful, and kind, and sweet. Any guy would be lucky to have her as a wife." Tikki face-palmed.

Honestly. Was this what Plagg normally had to deal with?"

83838595059487273959696984736274960968473738495959587585


	4. Chapter 4

83838595059487273959696984736274960968473738495959587585

"Ah, Veinard. Is Lune Minou not with you yet?" King Timothy asked. Miranda felt her heart skip a beat for son reason. Where was Veinard? He was here and she hadn't heard him?

"She told me that she was going to be running late. A very important family event that she was told not to miss." Veinard said smoothly, somehow putting her mind at ease and making her heart wild. What was this feeling?!

"Ah. Well then, Veinard, this is my daughter, Princess Miranda."

"Princess, it is a pleasure to meet you." She felt his gloved hand reach hers and lips were placed upon her knuckles. A common thing for her to experience, but unlike the many others before, this made her heart want to explode.

"Likewise, Veinard." She replied calmly, smiling where she believed he was. It was a few minutes later in which she excused herself, claiming to feel tired. Amiline led her to her bedroom and helped her undress and get into her sleeping garments. The second she was gone, Miranda called upon Plagg, leapt out the window, and straight into the ball as calmly as she could, pretending to be running late.

"Lune Minou!" Her father greeted, and as her bell rang she was finally able to see his figure. He would be considered a big man, being rather tall, buff, and plump. Veinard turned to look at her with a small smile. "You just missed my daughter. She would've loved to meet you."

"And I would've loved to meet her." Lune said. She couldn't help the growing smile on her face at the fact that she could see what her father looked like! Somewhat, but it was better than nothing.

"We appreciate you throwing this ball for us, my king." Veinard bowed, and Lune Minou did as well.

"We are vury honored." She tacked on. "But we only deserve such purraise after we take down Papilion." He had sent out a warning message after the fight- claiming to be the true holder of the Miraculouses that they now possessed. The kingdom had no idea that they held the jewelry- only that Papilion wanted the jewels and that they were somewhere in the kingdom.

"Nonsense." The king waved it off. "I'm sure if my daughter were here, she would agree with me full-heartedly.

' _Only to not cause suspicion.'_ She thought drily. Instead, she nodded, her bell ringing again.

"Go on and enjoy the ball." The King said after spotting some nobles he needed to have a talk with. "It was an honor talking to you."

"Likewise." Veinard bowed and Lune Minou followed with her own curtsy as the king left. She turned to look at Veinard and smiled.

"Anything spawcific you want to do?"

"Not really." He shrugged. "Except get to know you better. I'm pretty sure that's the reason the ball was created, anyway."

"Nothing too into our purrsonal lives." She warned. "It might not be the best to full on reveal meowrselves right now."

"Why?" Veinard asked curiously as Lune fiddled with her bell.

"Between the mew of us, my purrsonal life is full of enough drama as it is. I don't need that in my hero life." Veinard hummed and let the subject drop, leaving Lune Minou to try and decipher the weird feeling in her chest. Then she spotted… someone staring at her that she didn't recognize.

"Excuse me, Veinard, do mew know who the person staring at us is?"

"Which one?" He asked. "There's a brunette man and a blonde man."

"I can't see colors." She huffed, frustrated. Ignoring Veinard's confused look that she could feel, she continued. "The one over by the drinks- small purrnytail at the nape of their neck."

"Ah- that's Lenard Thaisman."

"And the other?" She asked, catching sight of the other one her partner had mentioned.

"Connor Berdinson." She made a face.

"Let's stay away from him." She said almost sourly. "I meow him- but whose Lenard?"

"Ah- He's a knight in training and a liar. I'd stay away." Veinard said.

"I hate lying." Miranda muttered, rolling her eyes when Lenard wiggled his eyebrows at her. She turned back to Veinard. "Let's go to the gardens fur this talk."

"Alright." Though they were stopped multiple times along the way, when they finally reached the gardens, they were all alone.

"Thank the stars, some furesh air!" Lune said happily.

"I agree with you there." Veinard sat down on one of the benches, and Lune Minou followed.

"So, getting mew know each other." Lune rubbed her hands together. "This'll be furn."

"Yeah!" Veinard said, not quite catching her sarcasm there. "What's your life like?"

"Boring." Lune Minou almost rolled her eyes, leaning back and looking up at the sky. "Efurry thing was boring until I became Lune Minou. Now it's got this hint of excitement to it. What about mew?"

"My family's slowly climbing up the social rank. It gets really busy." Was all he said, copying the vague tone that she had on her personal life.

"Really?" Lune Minou hadn't even paying attention to her father's meetings with anyone who was steadily climbing up the social ladder, so she remained silent.

Besides, what would his response to her being a Princess be?

"Yeah. Do you have any animal like qualities? I know I do."

"Really, Venny?" Lune Minou asked. "Something buggy?" The unintentional pun, like all of the others she said in the time she was Lune Minou, went unheard by both of them, as puns hadn't been created yet. (AN: )

"Yeah. I suddenly have the strangest urges to eat flowers and honey. Kinda sucks cause my best friend's family are bakers, and then my kwami warned me that I might get really tired during the winter."

"Well, I guess heightened mewsion, hearing, smeowl, flexibility-" Lune listed off. "Balance, and other cat traits. Can't be certain meow- I haven't asked my kwami anything about it except for my enhanced mewsion and supurr power."

"You mentioned that you couldn't see colors earlier." Veinard said slowly. "Is there a reason for that?"

"In real life, I can't see meow that well." She decided to keep it simple. "Espurrcially colors. Every sound this bell makes, I get a mewsion of what's around mew. Fur example, there's a young couple swinging on the bench swing over there." Veinard glanced behind her only to find that she was, indeed, correct. And she hadn't even glanced behind her.

"Wow." He said, amazed. "Does that go into everyday life too?"

"It can- aftfur a long time and LOTS of purractice."

464647483938845658489320029384746578920084746574


	5. Chapter 5

464647483938845658489320029384746578920084746574

Miranda had been taking a stroll through the gardens when she heard the next Akuma attack. It had been a very peaceful week until that moment.

"Amiline." She whispered to her friend.

"I got you, we're going inside to your room-" before she could continue, a sword was thrown in their direction. Miranda wished so badly that she could see. She needed to transform. Now.

"I am the Black Night!" He proclaimed. "And all will know that it is I who should be king!" Miranda wanted to kick herself for not realizing it sooner- this was her father's cousin, who had come with false documents in an attempt to gain the crown a day ago. They must've finally proven that it was faulty.

"You will not go near the Princess!" Amiline shouted, and she felt Amiline's hair in front of her as she moved to protect her.

"Amiline!" She exclaimed. "What-"

"Not so fast, Black Knight!" A familiar voice called. A zipping noise was heard before someone landed in front of the two of them. "You gotta cut them some slack- I thought knights were supposed to protect royalty." Amiline grabbed Miranda's hand and they began to sneak away. Echoes of the fight swam through the halls as they ran, Amiline almost throwing Miranda into the bedroom before closing the door.

As soon as she felt herself loosing balance, she exclaimed, "Plagg, Claws out!"

"But cheeeeeeeeee-" Plagg's plea was cut off as he got sucked into the ring. Miranda transformed into Lune Minou, caught herself, and leapt out of her room to join Veinard.

Once again, her bell allowed her to see the fight. Black Knight had Veinard's back to the wall. She jumped in front of Veinard and blocked his sword easily, smirk on her face. It was required of royalty to know at least the basics of fencing- being blind didn't change that.

"Why don't you pick on someone your meown size?" She asked.

"Lune Minou!" Veinard exclaimed. "The Akuma is in his royal crest!" Lune Minou caught onto the pin in on the black armor and smiled. Over confident, she blocked his attacks and reached forward for the broach only for his sword to come up by her neck.

It didn't hit her skin, but it did tear her choker off. Lune Minou's eyes widened as her vision began to fade out.

No!

She heard Veinard use his yoyo on the sword, and she went straight down to the floor and felt for her bell.

"Lune, are you okay?"

"I mewl be as soon as I find it!" She replied. A tinkling sound could be heard and she reached for it, feeling the fabric jus get out of her reach.

"Gah!"

"It's over, Veinard!" Black Knight shouted. Lune Minou was torn between helping him and grabbing the bell, which had rolled further away from her. At hearing another sound of her partner's distress, she trusted her instincts and grabbed Black Knight's legs, pulling him backwards and causing him to fall. Now it would be nearly impossible to track down her bell. At least she still had her staff. She extended it until it felt about the same length as her training saber, using it to help her get on her feet shakily.

"You ok?"

"Do, do mew see it anywhere?" She asked, holding her saber in the direction she believed Black Knight was. Veinard was quick to correct her, moving her stance a bit to the left.

"No, I can't see it anywhere." He got thinking as Black Knight began to rant about how he'd be a better ruler than Timothy. "What if you detransformed and retransformed?"

"That wouldn't furx my suit." She shook her head. "I can already mew that if we don't defeat this Akuma and return efurything back to normal, I won't be able to see anything." The thought scared her. She had finally begun to see things- but now she was left vision-less once more.

"Just because you're blind, doesn't mean that you're useless." Veinard said after a moment. Lune Minou's eyes widened. How had he known that she had been worked about that. "Believe me- I have a friend who's blind, and she could face any challenge she wanted head on and still come out on top."

"Really?" A strange, suffocating feeling clenched at her heart, unidentifiable to her own understanding.

"Yup! Now, how about we stop his monologue and get you your sight back." Lune Minou nodded.

"I'm gonna need lots of mewlp though…"

"I'll always be by your side, Minou." The thought soothed the strange feeling in her chest, allowing her to relax as her heart skipped a beat.

What was that feeling?

"Oi, Black Knight!" Veinard shouted, gaining the akumatized victim's attention. "You're too full of yourself, how about I turn your ego down a peg or two?"

"I can say the same for you, Veinard! My master wants your Miraculous!" Black Knight exclaimed.

"Lucky Charm!" Veinard threw his yoyo up in the air. Lune Minou began to spin her staff around in what she hoped was a shield.

"Lune." Veinard whispered. "Use your special attack on the pillar to your right, I'll take care of the rest." She nodded and moved over to the pillar slowly as Veinard began to do whatever it was. When she collided with the pillar, she raised her hand High in the air.

"Cataclysm!" She placed her hand against the pillar and felt it crumble beneath her hands. A gasp and a cry of shock sounded to her left. She heard something break, and then Veinard say 'Miraculous Cure!'

In a few seconds, she finally had her bell back, the lovely Object ringing once more from her neck. She smiled at Veinard as he helped the man to his feet and comforted him. She waited patiently for him to be done before Veinard turned to look at her.

"You alright?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She looked down. "Sorry I couldn't be of mewny help."

"No, no, you did amazing!" He insisted, and Lune Minou looked at him, shocked. "Especially for someone who can't see in real life! You should have more faith in yourself, Lune, because you're amazing!"

"Th-Thank mew." She stuttered. Her cheeks felt hot and her heart seemed to face a million miles a minute, leaving her breathless. "M-Mew did amazing too!"

"Why thank you." He said, taking the compliment in stride. Both of their Miraculouses beeped, and they bid each other farewell.

When she detransformed in her bedroom, she had a question for her kwami.

"Plagg?"

"What is it?"

"What does it mean when my heart races? When there's heat on my cheeks and I feel breathless? And why do I only feel them around Veinard?"

"Ugh, I don't get how you humans could fall in love so easily." He stated plainly. "Love is so complicated- it would be easier if everyone just loved food- preferably cheese."

"L-Love?" Miranda asked herself.

Love… Miranda smiled. Love. That sounded right.

She was in love.

4664545637292397456647839294765758492992837464647849292

As she stood on her balcony, enjoying the silence of the night, Miranda thought over her newly named feelings.

Now that that feeling had a name, she knew that she was in love.

With Veinard.

A soft breeze blew past her and she sighed. Who would ever want a blind Princess?

"I hope I'm not bothering you." A very familiar voice spoke. She gasped, spinning around to where she heard him speak, her heart skipped a beat.

"Who's there?" She asked anyway- hearing could be deceiving.

"I apologize Princess- you have only met me twice before." A hand slowly grabbed her own and a kiss was placed upon her knuckles. "I'm Veinard. I wanted to check up on you after the attack today. Are you alright?"

Veinard? Checking up on her? She suddenly felt like she could fly.

"I-I'm fine, Mr. Veinard." She said. "Thank you for checking up on me."

"It was nothing." He insisted. "As heroes, Lune Minou and I could handle anything." Miranda giggled a bit at that.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to visit?" Miranda asked. "I've heard from others that you and Lune take turns making sure everyone is safe at night.

"It's fine, I was almost done and finishing up around here when I saw you, anyway." He sighed. "Alas, I must leave soon so that I'm not late tomorrow." He kissed her hand again, slow in his movements.

"W-Wait." Miranda flushed. "C-Can I touch your face? I wish to know what you look like."

"If that is what you desire." Miranda moved her hands up and he guided them to his face. AFter a moment, she decided that Veinard and Adam definitely had a physical resemblance. Perhaps as cousins, or even brothers?

"Thank you.' She said, moving her hands away. He grabbed them gently in his own, giving them a comforting squeeze.

"Au Revoir, Princess." He said softly, his breath ghosting along the skin on her hand as he kissed her right one again. "I hope we see each other soon."

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered. "A-Au Revoir, Veinard."

6464647838384875656466473893845647289284756574899


	6. Chapter 6

Shandy: Wow we actually have a review for this story!

Candy: I'm glad you enjoy our story, Guest! No, they don't know, but Miranda has a heavy suspision of it.

Shandy: The reveal happens this chapter though.

Candy: Also- next chapter will be the last chapter.

Shandy: This next chapter takes place a year after the party, just to clear some confusion that might come up.

Candy: Enjoy the story!

6464647838384875656466473893845647289284756574899

It had been almost a year now. A very confusing, rushed, and stressed year for both Adam and Miranda.

She had been the one insisting on hiding their identities- who would want to fight along side a blind princess? One that many people were only starting to trust? There was a high chance of Veinard hating her in his normal life. The thought of that possibility tugged quite painfully at her heart. She loved him. She wasn't sure if he had picked up on it by now- she didn't want him to know, but couldn't stop herself from saying something that Amiline and Adam had called flirtatious.

Speaking of Amiline, she had discovered who Lune Minou was only a month ago. Miranda was surprised that she had been so calm about it- even helping Miranda come up with excuses and created Alibis for her. Miranda was very lucky to have her as a friend.

As she looked out the window- watching the sunset with excitement and fear, she knew that it was time. To reveal themselves. To let most of their walls down. A year was enough to get someone to trust you no matter who your are, right? At least, that's what she told herself.

Meanwhile, Adam lay down on the roof of his house, watching the sky slowly turn from a beautiful light blue to orange, followed by pink, purple, and black.

He had been hoping to confess to Miranda today, but it clearly wasn't meant to be. He knew that- even royal tailors were too low to marry royalty. He was lucky that Connor hadn't noticed his advances yet. But, Adam had to admit it, he was getting sick of holding back his feelings. He wanted to tell her, to get it off his chest. The only person he could talk about her to was Tikki, and things were quickly falling into pattern.

Not even Nathan, who had learned that he was Veinard just a few weeks ago, knew about his crush on the Princess.

He sighed dreamily, his mind going into a haze of sorts as he began to daydream. He could just imagine, swooping in to save her from Connor's infernal pet names and advances. He'd fight Connor in a match of bravery, strength, wits, and skill. Clearly Adam would have the upper hand, winning the fight and thus Miranda's heart and free her from Connor's idiotic advances.

' _My Prince.'_ She'd tease him. ' _You saved me! However am I to repay the favor?'_ He'd go down on one knee right then and there and confess his undying love for her. In the better part of his vision, they'd live happily ever after, with lots of kids, three at the very least. He hoped for more- he always wanted a big family. With a cat, dog, and maybe even one of the newer animals that had been tamed to become pets.

In the more violent part she rejected him and turned to spend the rest of her life with some unnamed prince or Duke, leaving him to rot in the dungeon for admitting to loving someone of far higher status.

With a start, both realized that they were to meet up in a few minutes and changed, leaping across the rooftops until they met on top of the church roof. Their favorite hang out.

"Why hello my lucky purrtner in heroism!" Lune Minou said happily. "How are mew this fine evening?"

"Good, and you?" Veinard asked.

"Ameowzing now that I'm here with mew." She nearly purred, blushing adorably as she looked down, tapping her index fingers together. "A-Actually, Veinard, I-I need to talk to mew..."

"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" He asked in return. She flushed even further and stuttered, causing him to laugh. "I'm kidding, Lune. What is it that you need to talk about?"

"W-Well, I've been thinking that…" She swallowed a rock in her throat. "That meowr right."

"About what?"

"About meowing who we are behind the mask." She could see Veinard stiffen, but she only drew back into herself further. Her right hand grabbed her left elbow shyly, nervously messing with the fabric that was there.

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"O-Only if mew really want to." She added. "A-And purromise not to laugh at me. Or hate me. Or think that I'm stuck up or spoiled-"

"I doubt that I could ever dislike you, silly Minou." Veinard said truthfully, with a small teasing note in his voice that gave Lune the courage to look up and into his beautiful sky-blue eyes…

"A-Are you sure?" She asked, tilting her head to the side questioningly. "Pawsitive? Completely?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Veinard asked. "We're best friends! No matter who we are, we can't change that!"

"O-Ok." She smiled a little. "So… how do we mew this?"

"Uhh, I'll do it first." He said, turning to face her completely. Veinard breathed in deeply, and then out. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Releasing the transformation, he smiled at Lune Minou's shocked face, holding out his hand in greeting. "Hello, I'm Adam Atchison, son of the royal tailor. Half my life is spent saving our kingdom as your partner in heroism, Veinard." He almost seemed to laugh at his own joke. Lune Minou would've rolled her eyes, but she was too shocked learning that her suspicions, though she had ignored them for the longest time, were correct. Veinard was Adam. Adam was Veinard.

A surge of confidence shot through her, and she smirked. Thank heavens her heart strings weren't being tugged by two different boys (though before now she denied having any of those feelings towards Adam).

"Well, Adam, defurnder of our kingdom and the son of the royal Tailor." She said with a smirk, grabbing his hand in her own as she let her own transformation drop, just managing to grab his hand before she couldn't see anything again. "I am Miranda, the daughter of our fair king Timothy. Half of my life is spent with you as Lune Minou, but I guess that time's doubled now." She giggled. Sadly, she couldn't see his face. Stupid blindness.

"M-M-Miranda?!" He exclaimed in a very uncharacteristic high voice.

"Yes." She was surprised that she hadn't stuttered. She laughed. "It's weird, we've been close to each other the whole time. I mean, I had my suspicions, but-" She was interrupted mid-ramble as Adam's lips came upon her own, taking her by surprise. Then she relaxed, slowly moving her arms up to play with his hair as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, his other hand cradling the back of her head.

When they finally broke for air, Miranda knew that she had the goofiest smile on her face.

"S-Sorry." He said suddenly. "I-It's just that I've loved all of you for such a long time now, and to find out that you're my closest friend?" He drew her in for a hug. "It's a miracle."

"I love you too, Adam." She said. "Both sides."

"Miranda…"

"Shut up and kiss me, Venny." Though she didn't see it, Adam rolled his eyes at the nickname before complying to her wishes.

636346790975432123567900986435856756447458086422468986422459742433679

After pulling a LOT of strings (including revealing their identities to their parents), they were allowed to marry.

Their eldest three children- Luke, Elizabeth, and Harris- were often in Amiline's and Nathan's care when they weren't with their parents. The two of them were preparing for their own kids, as Amiline was pregnant.

However, it was eight years after that first Akuma battle, and they had finally found who and where Papilion was.

It was time.

"Adam…"

"Yes, Mira?" He asked softly. Their kids were fast asleep.

"You know as well as I do that this battle will be the most dangerous out of all of the others that we have faced." She began. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "If, if something happens to either of us, let's make a promise."

"Anything for you, my Princess." He lifted her hand up to his lips, kissing it.

"That, no matter what, throughout time and space, no matter the odds, we will see each other again. And when we do, we will still love each other. No matter our ranking, titles, and others who may love us. Please, promise me this."

"Miranda, my Princess, my Lune Minou, my wife…" Adam replied lovingly, turning her to face him. "I couldn't promise you anything less. I promise, the fates that have guided us together will guide us again, and when that happens…"

22345678909986542234569908765324568997653224789986432467

" _I will only have eyes for you. All sides of you. No other will claim my heart other than you, Miranda."_

" _And I promise the same to you, Adam. You will be the only one to ever make my heart soar and flutter. I will never mistake you for another. I promise."  
_  
2345679987543357899865424678086542367987523457809863235689


	7. Chapter 7

Shandy: So, this chapter is the last.

Candy: T.T

Shandy: And it's a bit different from the last few. But no matter- we have a debate at the bottom of this chapter. We'd love to hear you're views about the question in the reviews!

Candy: Well, reviews!

 **mysoulisyellow (Guest): Thank you!**

 **Wayward Grayson: Well, there's a different reason for tissues in this chapter. I'm not good with writing depressing stuff.**

 **Luckias: I'm glad you think so- and here you go!**

Shandy: Remember to check the bottom for the question we have for you!

Candy: But overall- enjoy the last chapter!

22345678909986542234569908765324568997653224789986432467

" _I will only have eyes for you. All sides of you. No other will claim my heart other than you, Miranda."_

" _And I promise the same to you, Adam. You will be the only one to ever make my heart soar and flutter. I will never mistake you for another. I promise."  
_  
2345679987543357899865424678086542367987523457809863235689

"Princess, you wound me!" A certain blonde with beautiful green eyes dressed in a cat suit dramatically placed a hand over his heart. The only part that gave it away was the goofy grin on his face. "Surely this knight in shinning leather deserves something after saving you from physics!" He dodged the pillow she threw at him, loving how her bluebell eyes were rolled in response.

"Nope. I don't recall you helping me with Physics." She said slyly, taking the ties in her hair out, removing her signature pigtails and letting her short, blackish blue hair flow freely.

"Maybe not as Chat Noir, Bugaboo, but I certainly did as Adrien." He leaned back on his spot on the chaise into one of his sexy model cover-magazine-worthy poses as he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, but the blush on her cheeks stated otherwise.

"Hmm, why haven't you detransformed yet anyway?" She asked, genuinely curious as she went back to work on her project- a present for Alya.

"Plagg would just ruin the moment." He groaned, standing up and moving closer to her until he sat right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her midsection, legs on either side of her, and placed his nose in the crook of her neck. "He has a habit of doing that."

"But I'm sure Tikki would love to see him, and that she'll keep him busy." She pointed out. When he remained silent, she added, "We even got Camembert out for him to munch on!"

"Fine." In a pale green light, the catsuit was gone, leaving the young man in his normal clothes. The small black cat kwami stuck his tongue out at Adrien, and received the same treatment from Adrien before floating away to find Tikki.

"You know…" Marinette paused in her work. "For the past two weeks I've had these words stuck in my head, but they don't make any sense."

"Oh?" Adrien asked, but he didn't move from his spot. In fact, he started to purr. "Is it anything like the single phrase that went through both of our heads when we defeated Hawkmoth?"

"No." She placed her hands over his, intertwining their fingers. "These words feel rehearsed. Like I've said them a million times before, but I know that I've never spoken them in my life."

"And what are they?"

"Well… 'We've fulfilled our promise.' Weird, right?"

"I guess you could take it that way." He shifted a bit, removing his face from the crook of her neck. "But promises remind me that I've been meaning to give you this."

"Kitty, I swear if you bought another Ladybug attracting perfume I won't stop myself-"

"No, my lady, it's not that." He chuckled. He presented her with a small, square black velvet feeling box. Marinette swore that her heart exploded for the millionth time.

"I-Is that what I think it is?"

"Maybe." She could just see him with that stupid proud smirk on his face. He opened it for her, revealing a beautiful rose quartz, heart-shaped silver ring.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, future fashion designer and savior of Paris, will you marry me?" He asked in her ear. She flushed so badly that her face was a shade of red that rivaled her suit.

"Wh- Of course I will!" She exclaimed, moving her left and up to position as he moved his other hand to place it on hers- right next to her ruby promise ring that he had given her when they were in high school, just a few years before. As soon as she was done, she turned and full-on kissed him, using so much force that he ended up with his back on the floor and her on top of him. That position didn't last all that much longer, as he switched their positions shortly after words. When they finished, they smiled happily at each other, with her index finger on his nose.

"Come on, kitty. It's time for patrol."

"But Princess~!" Adrien almost whined. "I'm sure Paris can stay safe for a night."

"I don't think so, Chaton." She giggled, moving to sit up and thus forcing him off of her.

"I suddenly wished that we didn't have patrol every night."

"Come now, Chat. You can't come over and hang out with me if we don't have patrol at night, remember?" Adrien pouted, but nonetheless stood up with his fiancé- the very thought made him giddy with excitement.

After all, they were Ladybug and Chat Noir, Superheroes of Paris.

The whole world had only been waiting for this moment since that first day of school, all those years ago.

Or, perhaps, even several years before that.

838595959483726638496957462662839495837252674

Shandy: So, the question we want to ask is-

Candy: Who is a reincarnation of who?

Shandy: Miracnda looks similar to Marinette, but acts more like Adrien.

Candy: Adam looks a lot like Adrien, but acts more like Marinette.

Shandy: Another question is-

Candy: Are they really reincarnations, or are they just descendants of some sort?

Shandy: We want to know what you think!

Candy: Well, thanks for reading the story!

Shandy: Au Revior!


End file.
